


Thicker Than Water

by doobler



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Eventual Smut, Feels, Fluff, Huntsman Jeremy, M/M, Magic, Slow Burn, Vampire Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doobler/pseuds/doobler
Summary: Loish Saint'o was renown for its abundance of supernatural beasts. Werewolf attacks came weekly, vampire attacks almost monthly. Lakes were avoided in fear of mermen, forests were labeled as dens of death and despair. It was a hellish country to live in but it kept Jeremy occupied and that's all that mattered to him.Sent on a quest to rid the countryside of its vampiric guest, supernatural huntsman Jeremy finds more than he bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

It was an uncommonly cold night for the first week of autumn. The moon sat fat and bright in the sky with not a cloud in sight. Periodic breezes made crispy leaves dance and sway, tickling half-naked branches until they sang. The fresh smell of burning wood filled the air.

Jeremy tried his best to steel his nerves.

He pulled at the collar of his shirt, feeling it constrict his throat. The weight of multiple talismans weighed down on his neck. Turning his jacket lapels up to the wind, he bowed his head and trudged onward. The castle in question wasn't too far away from the tiny fishing village below. Jeremy had noticed it almost immediately, looming like a silent guard in the background. He was noticed in the town not too long after he'd arrived. The citizens ooh'd and aah'd at his array of anti-supernatural weaponry and countless battle scars. When the children were done crooning and the young men were done interrogating, the village patriarch himself had approached Jeremy.

"Please," He croaked, wrinkled old hands clasped together. "We're in dire need of assistance, sir."

"That's why I'm here," Jeremy replied. His confident grin seemed to put everyone at ease. "No one in this country has slain more vampires than I have. I'll have this place vermin-free in no time, you can count on it!"

They'd loaded him up with all sorts of mouth-watering food, as well as an extra cloak and back-up knife. As he made the journey, Jeremy gnawed on a particularly rough piece of jerky, listening intently to the woods around him.

Loish Saint'o was renown for its abundance of supernatural beasts. Werewolf attacks came weekly, vampire attacks almost monthly. Lakes were avoided in fear of mermen, forests were labeled as dens of death and despair. It was a hellish country to live in but it kept Jeremy occupied and that's all that mattered to him.

When he finally reached the castle's main gate, the moon was directly overhead. The dark metal was polished and clean despite being in the heart of unkept woods. Jeremy sniffled loudly before pushing the gate open. He took his time through the main courtyard, surveying every garden plot, every barren patch of soil. He'd run headfirst into far too many booby traps to rush himself now.

His boot heels echoed in the night as he took the stairs step by step. As the front door came closer and closer, Jeremy's hand drifted to his beloved sword. By the time he reached the tall oaken doors, the blade was drawn.

"Alright. Here we fuckin' go."

Jeremy reached for the door knob, only for it swing inward. He inhaled sharply through his teeth. His presence was known. He tried to play it cool, sliding his sword back into its sheath and taking a casual look around the estate.

It was impressively well kept compared to the other castles he'd visited. Most of the time, the vampires he fought were many centuries old and seemed to care less and less about keeping up their image as the years ticked on. This vampire had to be rather young to maintain such grandeur. Every piece of furniture was color coordinated, painting the castle in soft reds, deep browns, and rich golds. It resembled a cabin on the inside, the tables, chairs, shelving, and accessories being predominantly wood. A sense of culture shock settled over Jeremy's mind. The outside of the castle was so morose and gothic, it was hard to imagine this is what would be inside.

Jeremy gravitated from room to room, letting his eyes wander. There was an expansive library, multiple tea rooms, a tidy dining area, a pristine kitchen, at least six bedrooms, five bathrooms, a pool, a courtyard garden with an accompanying tea set in the back, a basement, and more. A vampire of this dramatic caliber no doubt also had at least one hidden room somewhere and part of Jeremy itched to find it.

Just as he rounded a corner, making his way back to the foyer, a sense of unease prickled down his spine. Jeremy drew his sword, tucking his other hand under his cloak to grab at a vial of holy water. A low snuffling echoed off the walls. The sharp clicking of nails on wood filled the air. Jeremy braced himself.

Bounding around the corner was a small dog.

It was the size of a duck with a curly tail and stubby legs. Its eyes were focused in opposite directions and it hopped more than it ran.

Jeremy withdrew his hand from his cloak but kept a grip on his sword. The dog stumbled a few times, face-planting into the carpet, before stopping at the hunter's feet. It looked up at him, yipping happily. Its tongue stayed lolling out of its mouth.

"You're definitely cute," Jeremy thought aloud, keeping his stance. "But amazingly, I don't trust you."

"That's not a really kind thing to say to a dog."

Jeremy spun on his heels. The dog tangled itself in his cloak, barking with glee.

At the other end of the hallway was a man. He stood tall and proud in the warm light of the castle, wrapped in a floor-length robe. A soft smile settled on his face. He held a hand to his chest, bowing slightly.

"Welcome to my humble castle," His voice was deep and rich, a soft chuckle sounding more like the gentle babble of a brook. "May you join me for supper?"

"If you're the master of this castle, you must be a vampire," Jeremy replied, resolve shimmering in his eyes. "Supper for you would no doubt be my blood."

"There's more to life than preying on humanity," The demon laughed. "I also fancy a bit of baking and tinkering, sometimes gardening. However, it'd be rude to deny a host his meal so I'd really prefer if you simply followed me."

Jeremy glanced downward, watching as the dog tumbled around his ankles. He pursed his lips in thought.

"... Fine. Lead the way."

 

Jeremy had visited the dining room only ten minutes ago and yet now, a kingly feast was laid out. Beef wellington, roasted quail, goat stew, potato casserole, multiple kinds of biscuits, vegetable hash, fresh fruit, and more. The sight alone made Jeremy's stomach rumble. 

As he admired the display, his vampire host pulled out a chair, gesturing for him to sit. Before he could take his place, the demon tutted softly.

"No cloaks at the dinner table please." He requested.

Jeremy didn't mind. He shed the article, exposing his many belts adorned with silver, garlic, holy water flasks, and wolfsbane bracelets. The vampire didn't even flinch, taking his place at the head of the table with Jeremy at his right hand side.

"I rarely get visitors all the way up here," He lamented, beginning the process of piling up Jeremy's plate. "It's usually only Edgar and I all alone in this miserable castle. What brings you here to such a desolate place?"

Jeremy's eye twitched. It was impossible to tell if he was being pranked or receiving a genuine tale of woe.

"I'll be completely honest and say I was sent here to slay the vampire that resides in this keep." Jeremy replied. 

"Then why haven't you?"

Jeremy blinked. The vampire watched him from the corner of his eye, spearing a juicy steak with his fork and taking a bite. From this angle, it was hard to miss his long pointed fangs.

"... Why haven't I what?"

"Why haven't you killed the vampire that resides in this keep?" He repeated.

"... Aren't. Aren't you the vampire?"

"Yes. I am. Why aren't I being killed?"

Jeremy spluttered. His head seemed to spin.

"You... Just invited me to dinner and now you want me to kill you?" He huffed.

"That's why."

"... Pardon?"

The vampire reached across the table, plucking up a succulent pear. He sank his teeth into the sweet flesh, humming with satisfaction as he chewed. Jeremy watched, intrigued. Vampires didn't usually wield such potent sex appeal. Then again, they were usually crusty and old. This one was youthful with a lively flush to his skin and way too much chest exposed to be appropriate for dinner.

"Usually, the hunters that approach me come in screaming their heads off, waving all sorts of knives and swords and muskets," The vampire sighed. A mask of boredom crossed his face. "They usually give me the 'what ho, foul demon!' spiel or try and skewer my dog thinking he's a warg in disguise. They don't admire my paintings or openly comment on my decor or even get far enough to be invited to dinner."

Jeremy inhaled slowly through his nose, waiting for the punchline.

"But you," The vampire broke out into a toothy grin, looking rather pleased with himself. "You came in, wiped your boots off on the mat, straightened a few of my books, loudly complimented my ability to color coordinate, sounded genuinely disappointed that my topiaries weren't in season, and let my dog do his usual stupid shtick without complaint."

"Yeah well. The vampires I usually come in contact with try to rip a whole in my throat without saying a single word so I think I can relate."

The vampire perked up, crimson eyes dazzlingly bright. Under the table, Edgar was snoring.

"Let me give you a proper tour."

 

Jeremy learned that the vampire-- named Ryan surprisingly, not Cornelius or Abaddon or any other dramatic name-- was not only young but had never encountered another vampire in his entire life. He lived in solitude, detached from the rest of society in his lofty castle. He tried his best to prey on animals instead of people but, when attacked by seething villagers or holy huntsman, he found himself trapped and without another course of action. The villagers were having an issue with blood-drained sheep and cows, not civilians. Ryan simply was trying to defend himself in the face of conflict.

"So... You really aren't tormenting the town below?" Jeremy asked, blowing the steam from his tea.

"I mean. I suppose in a way I am, I find it hard not to pillage their sheep," Ryan chuckled softly, helping himself to a second fruit tart. "But they're a predominantly fishing village. I thought preying on their sheep and cows would be significantly less damaging."

"Why not keep to the woods?" Jeremy sipped quietly. The tea was exquisite, floral and sweet.

"I would if I could. The beasts here are all demonic. Feeding from them would be akin to drinking rat poison."

"You could die from feeding off of monsters?"

Ryan wrinkled his nose, brushing crumbs out of his beard.

"No. But it'd taste absolutely disgusting."

Jeremy laughed, the image bizarrely funny. 

"So why do you think they sent me to slay you then?" Jeremy's voice went soft.

"... Humans do rash things when they're frightened."

The hunter chewed on his lower lip. His faith was shaken. True, vampires were demon-folk with immeasurable power and the blessing of immortality. At the same time, they were so near to humans, many began their lives amongst mortal men. This whole time, had Jeremy ever slain an innocent vampire? Was he being led astray, fed lies for his entire career? He remembered a vampiress he went toe-to-toe with once, watching the life run from her scarlet eyes. There was a painful sadness etched on her face that Jeremy had never paid attention to. Maybe the man beside her in all of her photographs was a human lover, a man eager to find love wherever he may. 

Jeremy shuddered. After this debacle, he'd have a serious turnaround in his life.

"It's okay," Ryan broke the silence. He looked torn, brows drawn high together. "It isn't your fault."

"What, can you read my mind?"

"I can read your face."

Jeremy looked down at his lap, trying to reel himself back. He was a professional after all. Lifting his head back up, he stood from his seat.

"I appreciate your hospitality but I think it's time for me to leave." 

Before Ryan could even respond, Jeremy stood, shrugging on his cloak and making his way to the front door. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ryan skimming across the floor, trying to keep up after him. When he laid his hand on the doorknob, Jeremy paused.

"If you return, they'll have questions," Ryan argued. Pain was apparent in his voice. "They'll want to know the details. They'll want to see my body. They'll want to tear down my castle. Can you handle that?"

Jeremy tightened his grip, breathing in deeply.

"Stay, Jeremy. Please. Let them think you're dead. Then you can leave safely. If you leave now, you're finished."

The huntsman sighed, gradually retracting his hand. Edgar bumbled towards him, curling up at his feet. Jeremy's heart clenched.

"Fine. Just until suspicion dies down. Then I'll go."

Jeremy turned, catching the fading look of absolute glee on Ryan's face before he settled on a stony neutral disposition. With the smallest smile playing on his lips, he threw his arm out in a dramatic arch.

"Let me show you to your quarters then, Master Dooley."

Jeremy huffed through his nose, following his new vampire companion with Edgar nipping at his heels. Life had never been so strange.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy awoke to the sound of chirping birds. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, yawning into his palm. He'd slept soundly, his thoughts devoid of dreams.

As he gradually came to his senses, last night's transgressions arose in his mind. The village. The woods. The castle. Edgar. Ryan. It felt like a far off fantasy. When Jeremy looked around, however, finding a cushy guest suite instead of a cramped inn room, he knew it'd all been real.

Throwing off the blankets, he made to hop off the bed, finding a note on his bedside table. He opened it up, laughing softly to himself.

 

"Dearest Master Dooley,

 

Being a vampire, I spend most of my waking hours during the night. As such, I will probably not see much of you today unless you arise late as well. Everything is at your disposal and if there's an emergency, do not hesitate to wake me.

 

Sincerely,

Your vampiric host"

 

A warmth settled in Jeremy's stomach. It was bizarre that one of the nicest people he'd ever encountered in his life was someone he'd been sent to murder just the other day.

Jeremy took his time getting dressed, opting to stay casual instead of adorning his full hunter garb. He trotted through the castle in a loose dress shirt, slacks, and boots, taking a chance to admire the estate in the daylight.

The morning sun caught the interior in a warm heavenly glow, dancing across the glass windows and seeping into every nook and cranny. One of the tea rooms was especially cosy, it's massive glass door facing the sun perfectly. Jeremy decided that was the best room for breakfast. 

When he made his way to the dining room, he was amazed to find he wasn't alone.

A handful of servants ambled here and there. They were spectres, their appearance a hazy whitish-blue and their bodies semi-transparent. They paid Jeremy no mind, floating past him as they continued their work. Before he could ask, one of them made their way over, laying a tray laden with bread, eggs, breakfast meat, fruit, and freshly brewed tea in front of him. Unsure of how to respond, Jeremy simply bowed his head, waiting for the spirit to scuttle off and phase through a door before taking his food into the other room.

As he ate, he watched life go on outside. A few deer puttered through the courtyard, nibbling on what foliage they could find. Birds squawked overhead, migrating south with the change of the seasons. The more Jeremy looked, the more he realized that the castle's grandeur was an illusion. The interior looked far more impressive than the exterior appeared which tricked the eye into thinking it was in peak condition. Upon further inspection, however, Jeremy could see shattered tiling, sloppy flowerbeds, a broken down water feature, chipping paint. It wasn't a den of horrors but it certainly wasn't as beautiful as it could be. Polishing off his plate, Jeremy decided a little elbow grease was in order and made his way outside.

 

It was a little before sunset when Ryan awoke. It didn't take long for him to find his guest, down on his knees and up to his elbows in dirt. He watched, transfixed, as the man worked away.

"Good uh. Evening?" Ryan spoke up.

"Oh! Good evening!" Jeremy replied with a sunny smile. "I wasn't really sure what to do with myself so I've been patching some things up here, I hope that isn't a problem."

Ryan looked around, his brows shooting up to his hairline. The flowerbeds looked immaculate, the dirt properly tilled and fresh with newly built frames. The dark tiles that paved the courtyard were realigned and those that were broken were smoothed over with fresh stone. A few broken chairs seemed to be bent back into a proper shape and a shattered window was replaced.

"You... Did all of this?" Ryan tried to reel in the awe in his voice but failed miserably.

"Well yeah," Jeremy shrugged nonchalantly. "I can't just sleep all day, I'm a hands on kind of guy."

Ryan nodded to himself, the slightest flush painting his high cheeks. He tightened his grip on the dark parasol he was holding, stepping to the side to avoid a lingering beam of sunlight. Jeremy watched, chuckling softly.

"Is there a problem?" Ryan demanded, lifting his chin high.

"No, it's just... The idea of a powerful demonic being having to skitter away from something as innocent as the sun is actually pretty hilarious."

Ryan pursed his lips, just barely holding back a smile.

"Yes well. When you're ready, wash up for dinner. I shall be awaiting your company in the dining room."

Jeremy waved him off, sending Ryan to glide back inside. Once the courtyard doors were closed, he released the breath he was holding. It was so strange to have an actual living person in his very own castle, especially one with such a vibrant personality and kind eyes and capable hands and soothing voice and inviting form--

Ryan violently shook away his thoughts, running a hand through his hair. He had an image to maintain. Squaring his shoulders, he skimmed through the halls, his mind racing without pause.

 

After their meal, the duo settled in the library. Ryan buried his nose in a tome about gardening while Jeremy thumbed through a mythical bestiary. He made an array of noises every so often, grunts of affirmation and soft gasps of surprise. Ryan tried to focus on his own reading, his attention slipping with every new voiceless comment.

"It says here that there's a type of ghost that haunts lavatories after death," Jeremy spoke up, turning to Ryan with bright eyes. "Sounds like a pretty shitty after life."

Ryan was so unbelievably smitten.

He replied with a soft chuckle, waiting for Jeremy to return to his reading before trying his best to surreptitiously watch him. The man was a marvel. His frame was small but boasted raw power behind it. His face was mature but his eyes seemed to be constantly filled with a childlike wonder. He had very classically romantic features but something new intermingled and made him handsomely unique.

He was easily the most attractive man Ryan had ever seen. Not to mention compassionate, witty, brave-- the whole package.

"Are you thirsty?"

Ryan blinked owlishly. He tilted his head like a curious puppy would, prompting a laugh from his companion.

"Y'know. For blood," Jeremy explained. "You're staring at me like a famished man would a buffet."

"Does that scare you?" Ryan drawled.

"No, not really," A flash of confidence passed over the huntsman's face. "You know I'm armed and dangerous. You'd be an idiot to stare me down so intently and then make a move."

"Touché."

"When you uh, do get thirsty," Jeremy closed his book slowly, tucking it back onto the shelf. "Maybe I could go with you? It's a rare occasion to see a vampire hunt and live to tell the tale."

"Sure, I won't protest," Ryan glanced at the wall, eyeing the window. The moon shimmered outside. "It'll be a couple days but yes, if you're willing to wait."

Jeremy beamed before setting off to find another book. Ryan watched him go before returning to his own story. The fluttering in his chest only intensified.

 

"You want me to what?" 

Ryan quirked his brow, watching his guest hop from foot to foot.

"I need something to train with," Jeremy sounded exasperated. "I can only fix so much around here and being trapped in some secluded castle will drive me to fucking insanity. You have an army of ghosts, can't you spare a few to indulge your guest's request?"

Ryan pursed his lip. After a moment of contemplation, he snapped his fingers. A pale blue-skinned spirit materialized out of thin air, bowing at the waist.

"See what you can scrounge up in the basement," Ryan instructed, crawling into bed as he spoke. "Find the most durable vessels you can to entertain our guest and do so posthaste."

The ghost bowed again before disappearing completely. Just outside, the soft glow of morning was beginning to blossom. Jeremy headed to the door, only to pause with his hand on the knob.

"Don't vampires usually sleep in closed coffins?" He asked.

"Why the fuck would I sleep in a cramped prison when beds exist?" Ryan replied, pulling the duvet up to his nose and sinking deep into the mattress. Under the thick covers, only his cheeks and above were visible.

Jeremy threw his head back and laughed, bright and loud. 

"Enjoy your rest, master Haywood"

"You as well, master Dooley."

 

The sun rose and set, just as it did every day. Ryan woke suddenly, eyes snapping open. The covers were twisted awkwardly around his ankles and a pillow had somehow wound up on the floor. He'd dreamt for the first time in decades. The details were lost but he could faintly recall the scent of smokey firewood and heady musk. Sighing through his nose, he sat up in bed. His pointed ears twitched. He could hear clamouring outside in the back courtyard. Throwing on his clothes in a huff, Ryan shot through hallway after hallway until he reached the twin glass doors. The sun was just kissing the horizon, bathing the world in a wash of scarlet and peach.

Jeremy was sparring.

With sword in hand, he bobbed and weaved with the grace of a dancer and the ferocity of a beast. Glinting steel met dusky bone and while every slash bounced off harmlessly, the true capacity for damage was apparent. The reanimated skeleton parried and jabbed, to which Jeremy responded with a glancing counterstrike. Metal met metal, throwing off a wave of sparks. Digging his heel into the tile floor, Jeremy maneuvered downward, hooking up to ensnare the skeleton's hilt with the flat of his blade. The opponent's  own sword was wrenched from its hand and casually tossed into an empty flowerbed.

Now unarmed, the skeleton lunged forward. Jeremy twisted on an axis, dodging the blow and snapping the butt of his blade right below the skeleton's skull. A simple flick of his wrist sent the head flying. The rest of the bones crumbled dramatically and an ethereal fanfare echoed through the air.

"Thank you, thank you," Jeremy bowed. A small crowed of spectres faded into existence. "I'll definitely have to replant that flowerbed but definitely worth it--"

Ryan applauded, his claps ringing out. Jeremy turned on his heels, eyes wide. He sheathed his sword, the faintest flush spreading across his cheeks.

"You're very skilled with the blade," Ryan purred. "I'm genuinely impressed."

"Oh that? That was nothing, just. Casual training is all, not really that amazing."

"Don't rob yourself of praise," Ryan countered. "You deserve it."

The pair stood awkwardly, Jeremy fiddling with the hilt of his sword while Ryan took a moment to admire his reupholstered courtyard.

"Were you going to continue?" Ryan spoke up.

"Hm? Oh, no, I've been uh. I've been doing this since noon." 

Ryan looked to the horizon. The sun had vanished and the moon was just peering over the line of trees.

"You must be exhausted," Ryan moved in closer. Even from a foot away, he could pick up on Jeremy's scent. Firewood and musk. "I have a rather large tub in my suite if you'd like to wash off."

Jeremy opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again.

"That would be amazing, thank you." He dipped his head slightly, eyes downcast.

The pair made their way inside, ambling through the halls blanketed in a sense of familiarity. As they went, Ryan periodically pointed out a painting or antiquity, giving a short summary on it's past. When they reached the master bedroom, the vampire made way for the bathroom. It was surprisingly humble in a luxurious way, not much larger than the other bathrooms in the castle. In the center was a large claw-footed tub, the perfect size for indulgence. Jeremy watched as Ryan fiddled with the piping, lighting a small stove to heat the rushing water. He filled a couple large basins, pouring them one by one into the tub until it was filled with steamy water. 

"Help yourself," Ryan bowed slightly at the waist, a private smile playing on his lips. "I'll be nearby in case you need anything."

"Thank you so much, Ryan."

The vampiric host made as if he were closing the door, only to leave it slightly ajar. He stood close to the wall, an ear pressed tight against the paneling. He heard the shuffling of clothes, followed by the unmistakable sound of a body entering water. Ryan waited a few beats more before acting.

It'd been a long time since he'd used magic of any kind. Most day to day activities only needed what abilities were naturally his, namely flight, enhanced strength, and heightened senses. Having not fed in a couple weeks, his powers were limited. He had just enough strength to take the guise of a small bat, not bigger than a child's hand. Fluttering through the gap in the door, Ryan perched on the ceiling, keeping to the shadows.

Jeremy had raided the cabinets, dumping a few handfuls of potpourri into his bath until the air swam with the scent of lavender and sandalwood. He reclined against the porcelain walls, eyes closed in bliss. The water was deep, covering everything save half of the man's chest and the very tops of his knees. Internally, Ryan cursed his luck.

A brief sense of guilt filled his heart. It was wrong to peep in on a man who, now with a better judgment of skills, spared his life from death just two days prior. As if in response to his inner turmoil, Jeremy stretched, arching his back and groaning as his joints popped. Droplets of water curled down the natural bends of his body, the short fringe of his hair matted to his forehead.

All of Ryan's guilt evaporated immediately.

He dared to creep closer, claws clinging tightly to the ceiling. Jeremy was humming a vaguely familiar tune. It sounded wistful, almost melancholy. Hooking his ankles over the edges of the tub, Jeremy slowly immersed his head under the water. As his top half sank, his lower half rose. Ryan only caught a glimpse of thick pale thighs before Jeremy surfaced, water streaming down his face.

For a while, the huntsman lounged, still humming to himself. He stayed in the water until his hands and feet went pruney and the water was nearly cold. He rose from the tub and Ryan nearly let out a squeak. The steam and Jeremy's soft singing had lulled him into a state of complete relaxation and he had dozed off. Silent as a shadow, Ryan fluttered out the door, taking his human form on the other side of the bedroom. He had just moments to appear casual before Jeremy ambled out with a towel slung low on his hips.

"Thank you again for that," His skin was flushed a very complimentary shade of pink. "I feel like a new man."

"I'm glad." Ryan replied. He crossed his thighs under the covers.

"Any plans for today?" Jeremy ran a hand through his soaked hair, sending a trickle of water down his shoulders.

"Probably not. I don't have anything that needs to be accomplished for today."

"Alright, I think I'll turn in then," Jeremy beamed. He took the corners of his towel between either forefinger and thumb, bending slightly at the knees in a playful curtsy. "Sleep well, master vampire."

"You too, master huntsman." Ryan returned, pressed a hand over his heart and bowing his head.

Jeremy chuckled, leaving a trail of water behind him as he made his way to his suite. Ryan waited until his superior hearing couldn't pick up anything more before groaning loudly. He decided to ignore the growing tightness in his pants, pulling the most boring book he could find from his bedside table and turning to a random page.

This arrangement, though brief, might just wind being the death of him.


	3. Chapter 3

At this point in his stay, Jeremy was conflicted. On one hand, he was a guest and getting on pretty well with his vampiric host. The only time Ryan showed an inkling of a negative emotion was late into the night when Jeremy looked exhausted. Even then, his demeanor was improved the moment Jeremy swore he was off to get some rest.

At the same time, Ryan was still a vampire. He hadn't shown off his abilities yet but there was no doubt he was powerful. The spirits in his castle obeyed his every will, some swayed by loyalty, others clearly in fear. An aura of strength radiated from his person. There was a wide radius around the keep where nothing living wandered, clearly deterred by his lingering influence. Jeremy tested the limits, walking until his thumb could cover the castle in the distance. Even then, he couldn't hear a single thing scuttling about. Once the stone path turned to dirt and grass, however, he caught the unmistakable sound of wildlife, both of Earth and the demon plane. It was as if the vampire's natural presence created a barrier around his estate that none dared to threaten.

Weighing either side of their relationship in his mind, Jeremy decided it was about time to snoop. If he was to be with his human-devil for much longer, he needed to know more about his past.

Waiting until Ryan had just fallen asleep, Jeremy snuck into the library, armed with a pot of strong tea, a plate of crackers, and a candle. Settling at one of the desks, he started rooting through every drawer, cabinet, and shelf he could find. Most of the books were those of science, math, and magic, namely astronomy and supernatural biology. He owned multiple copies of the same book detailing magical flora and fauna, one of the tomes boasting rumpled pages and worn corners. Jeremy leafed through the bookmarks, finding nothing more than a few benign flower species.

After what felt like hours, Jeremy found himself no closer to exposing any truth. He returned a stack of books to its original shelf ("A Map of the Stars", "How To Harness the Multiverse", "A Compendium of Recipes to Soothe the Mind, Body, and Soul", and "101 Flowers to Bolster Your Garden") and was ready to turn in for the night when a loud thud caught his attention. At the far back of the library, on a shelf half obscured by opulent drapes, a book had fallen. Jeremy went to inspect, a soft gasp escaping his lips.

"Love".

That was all that was written on the cover. Jeremy opened it up, his heart clenching immediately.

It was an old album filled with a variety of small paintings. They depicted Ryan with multiple men, all smiling and happy. In a few, he was kissing each one or holding them close. Jeremy flushed when he found a rather tasteful portrait of Ryan totally nude and curled around one of the men, the only thing hiding their manhood being a sheer sheet. It was hard to look at.

Closing the book shut, Jeremy placed it back, his fingers lingering on the spine. It was obvious these men were past lovers. Seeing as the paintings hanging around the castle didn't feature them, it wasn't hard to hypothesize what had happened.

"He saved us, you know."

Jeremy looked up, eyes wide. Floating behind him was one of Ryan's spectral servants. His face was a mask of sadness, his posture hunched as if he carried the world on his shoulders 

"Saved you?" Jeremy echoed.

"A vampire attacked long ago. Master Haywood stood 'til his final breath in an attempt to save us time. He was no match and was struck down posthaste. The vampire intended to make our master his slave but his resolve was too strong. He inherited the curse but maintained his free will. Even in the afterlife, we owe him our deepest thanks."

"What happened to his lovers?" Jeremy inquired.

"None of us know. No bodies were found. It's likely they were murdered and taken by the vampire. All of the servants were struck down first so we had no chance to find out."

Jeremy nodded solemnly. No wonder Ryan was aching for companionship.

"We only wish the best for our master," The spectre continued, pale eyes awash with emotion. "He desires a new romance, one to fill the emptiness in his heart. When you came, we hoped it could be you. Our hope still stands, Master Dooley."

"I can't make any promises," Jeremy sighed heavily. "I like Ryan a lot but... It's only been a week and..."

"And?"

Jeremy chewed on his lower lip. He wanted to say he had a life to return to but that was a lie. He had no one to wait for him. There was no lover, no family, no friends. He was a wanderer who paid to live and lived to pay. Maybe it was time to settle down and start the next biggest adventure of his life.

"I'll think about it. I promise." 

The spirit nodded, the faintest of smiles pulling at his lips. Bowing deeply, he disappeared, leaving Jeremy with an unnameable ache deep within his chest.

"Are you ready for the hunt?"

Jeremy watched Ryan as he fed Edgar, his words and his actions strangely contradictory. He pet the tiny dog as he snacked away, laughing when Edgar started running circles around the bowl. When he was done eating, he flopped on his side, panting happily. He was asleep within seconds.

"Only if you are," Jeremy replied, a soft smile gracing his lips. He couldn't get today's discovery out of his head. "What does it entail?"

"Well today," Ryan stood up straight. He was terrifyingly tall at full height. "We're going into the woods."

"I thought you said the demonfolk would taste like rat poison." Jeremy smirked.

"There's more than just monsters out there. I'm sure we'll find something palatable."

"... Is this just an excuse to show me the woods, master Haywood?"

Ryan glanced at the hunter, his otherworldly eyes glimmering in the dim light.

"Yes."

"Alright then," Jeremy stood, grabbing his cloak and pulling it on. He sheathed his beloved sword, patting himself down in case he forgot something.  "Shall we?"

"We shall."

 

The pair entered the woods through the back courtyard. A sense of pride filled Jeremy's chest when the gate opened smoothly. It'd taken him a long while to oil such ancient metal. Ryan followed the light of the moon, forging an unmarked path. Jeremy made sure to stay close beside him. If they were split up, despite his abilities as a huntsman, he didn't think he'd last long in such an evil forest.

For once, Ryan was silent. His face was strained and he walked stiffly. Jeremy wondered if the lack of feeding weighed on the vampire's body. He ate plenty of mortal food but it seemed that blood was what really kept him alive. 

As they wandered, Jeremy paid close attention to the woods around them. The trees were a sickly deep green in color, the leaves pale and brittle. Unlike most forests, the air was stagnant. If not for the occasional wild call of an animal, you'd think it dead. They passed a tree marred with deep cuts, oozing crimson sap. Even from a distance, Jeremy could smell it, resembling the stench of a decaying carcass.

"I know the aesthetic suits you," Jeremy spoke up, his hand tight on the hilt of his blade. "But if I were you, I'd have chosen a more... Nicely magical forest. With springs and unicorns."

Beside him, Ryan chuckled.

At this point, Jeremy could no longer see the castle behind them, the view swallowed up by a thick line of looming trees. The deeper they went, the tighter fear's grip became around his heart. It was the magic of the forest, he thought, poisoning my mind. He swiveled his gaze back to Ryan, watching his nostrils flare as he sniffed the air like a bloodhound.

"Picking anything up?" Jeremy offered.

"No. All I can smell is... You."

"Oh. I hope I smell ok?"

"You smell... Just fine, Jeremy."

The huntsman nodded, not entirely sure how to respond. He froze in place when the shrubbery beside them shuffled. Ryan immediately swooped in front of Jeremy, his cape fanning out with a dramatic swish. His crimson eyes glowed bright enough to rival the moon. He bared his fangs, hunching down until his chest was level with his waist.

Before Jeremy could ask what was wrong, something large and furry leapt from the brush. Ryan caught it mid-air, sinking his nails into its flesh. It wailed, thrashing wildly. Ryan didn't buckle, a roar building up in his throat as he threw the monster to the ground. It seemed to flee, only to take a wide turn to rush back.

"What the FUCK is that?!" Jeremy yelled, drawing his sword and whipping out a vial of holy water.

"That, my dear, is a warg. These woods are absolutely fucking infested with them."

Ryan reeled back, slashing through the air. A wave of energy, pulsing red and black, tore through the dirt and sent the warg reeling. It didn't give up, scrambling to its feet for another pass. This time, Ryan was less steady on his feet. He ripped off his cape, standing at full height and bracing himself. Jeremy watched as his pointed wing-tips dug into the soil, his stance widening.

The warg landed at full force. Ryan maintained his ground, his position holding as the momentum pushed him through the dirt. Jeremy barely had a chance to dodge, turning on his heels to rush the beast. Just as he went for a shoulder-to-shoulder slash, the monster jumped back, throwing Jeremy off balance. He skidded slightly, catching himself on a tree.

"Stay back, Jeremy!" Ryan called. He surged forward, gliding towards his target.

"I've slain vampires, Ryan, I know what the fuck I'm doing!" Jeremy yelled back.

Ryan pulled a hidden dagger from his vest, sending it like a streak of silver through the air. It embedded itself into the warg's chest, making the beast howl and cry. Jeremy followed up with a perfectly timed toss of holy water. It hit the ground just at the warg's feet, exploding in a spray of mist. The warg's screams intensified. It charged blindly, ripping down trees as it went.

"JEREMY!"

Time seemed to slow down.

Jeremy knew he wouldn't make it. There was too little distance between him and four sets of knife-like claws. He inhaled deeply through his nose, throwing up his arms in an attempt to shield himself. Ryan seemed to moved instantaneously, materializing right in front of the huntsman. He met the beast halfway, landing a solid uppercut just below the knife wound, driving it deep into the monster's heart. The warg went flying, collapsing a great distance away, and didn't move again.

"Sweet fucking heavens, Ryan, that was incredible!" Jeremy gushed, adrenaline singing in his veins. "I've never seen such animosity in a person before, it was-- Ryan?"

The vampire was on his knees, his hand clasped over his chest. Blood trickled thickly between his fingers, dark as the night. Jeremy dropped beside him, his hands trembling.

"Shit, Ryan, that looks horrible-- let me, I can just--"

"Jeremy no, don't," Ryan managed a half-smile, pain etched on his beautiful features. "It's fine. You can't help."

Jeremy struggled for words. Ryan was weaker than he'd let on, the magic he'd been indulging in slowly wearing him down. He was famished, his skin paler than usual, his scarlet eyes starting to cloud. While he was immortal, that didn't mean he was immune to suffering. If his condition decayed too far, he'd live his never-ending existence in absolute agony.

With a gasp, Jeremy yanked off his cloak, unbuttoning his vest and collared shirt to bare his neck.

"Drink. Please, Ryan, for fuck's sake, drink." Jeremy begged.

"N-no, I swore I would never--"

"I don't give a fuck!" Jeremy's eyes swam. He leaned in closer, tilting his head to the side for better access. "You're the only person who's ever shown me an ounce of fucking genuine kindness for fuck all in return. You've been so goddamned nice, let me repay you the favor. Please, Ryan."

The vampire hesitated, his face contorted in pain. Finally, he moved.

It wasn't as painful as Jeremy expected. Most tomes regaled vampire bites as burning, flesh-rending, endlessly painful stabs of torture. It felt more like a regular bite would, the pinching sensation slightly more intense.

Jeremy felt his skin give and nearly heard the puncture in his head. His eyelids fluttered as Ryan began to drink. The suction was an incredibly odd feeling, somewhere between uncomfortable and erotic. When his tongue pressed to Jeremy's neck, no doubt hungrily lapping at any stray drops of blood, Jeremy shivered. He reached out for support, laying his hand on Ryan's chest. He was no longer bleeding, the wounds healing over as he fed.

When Jeremy was just on the verge of fainting, Ryan stopped. He pulled away, salving the bite with a flick of his tongue and a delicate kiss.

"Thank you," He whispered, his voice alone sounding much stronger. "I owe you my life."

"Consider us even," Jeremy replied, his voice now weak. "Oughh that's gonna leave a mark."

"Literally," Ryan chuckled. His fingers ghosted over the twin pinprick scars. "Thank you, Jeremy, I mean it."

The huntsman went to answer with a sarcastic reply, only to finally succumb to the dark and fall into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeremy remembered flying. He was high in the air, zipping through the clouds. He plucked at one of the fluffy masses, popping it into his mouth. It tasted like his childhood, of molasses tarts and slow-baked apples. It dissolved on his tongue, leaving his mouth in a puff of smoke. He looked up, admiring the stars twinkling above him. If he stretched out his arm just a little more, he was sure he could grab one. A voice deeper than night and warmer than a summer day scolded him not to. It surrounded him like a blanket, kissing him tenderly.

 

Jeremy woke up.

He blinked in the face of the morning sun. Looking around, he realized he was back at Ryan's castle, tucked into bed. With a weary sigh, he sunk heavily into the mattress. Rolling his head to the side, Jeremy bolted up when he realized he wasn't alone.

Ryan was at his bedside, arms crossed and chin pressed into his chest. He was asleep, inhumanly still. It didn't seem like he was breathing at all. He was still wearing his blood-soaked shirt from last night.

Jeremy made a move to silently sneak out of bed, trying his best to shift without a sound.

"Where do you think you're going?"

The huntsman froze, one leg off the bed and one still shoved firmly under the blankets. He swiveled his head, offering an innocent smile.

"Just... On my way to get breakfast."

Ryan quirked his eyebrow, his eyes tracing a path to the bedside table. Breakfast was already laid out.

"... Off to the bathroom?"

"You need to rest," Ryan urged. When he stood, his movements were smooth and effortless. He emanated power strong enough to make Jeremy cringe. "After last night--"

Jeremy shot forward, crossing the bed in a flash.

"Am I vampire now?! Did you make me undead?! I mean, the sacrifice is worth it, I have no regrets but I need to know--"

"Settle down!" Ryan laughed, eyes crinkling in the adorable way they did. "Relax, my dear, you aren't undead. I didn't convert you, I solemnly swear."

"... Ok, so then what did you do?"

"Eat first. Then I'll explain."

Jeremy eyed him warily but acquiesced. He leaned back against the pillows, propping the tray on his thighs. Ryan's gaze didn't soften until Jeremy had wolfed down an entire egg, a slice of bread, and two sausages, all washed down with a few loud chugs of creamy milk.

"This is secret knowledge but a bite isn't a guaranteed transformation," Ryan supplied, crossing his legs to appear more astute. "Vampires have a choice. If we want to expand our influence, we can change a human into a vampire by infecting them with our venom. It's a voluntary action that we have full control of. We're capable of bites merely to appease our appetite. Otherwise, the countryside would be overrun with red-eyed demon sheep by now."

"That's... A good point, I'd never thought of that." Jeremy narrowed his eyes, sinking his teeth into another slice of bread, this time smothered with jam.

"Of course, if humanity at large knew bites weren't fatal, we wouldn't be as feared so. It's a bit of a secret. I thought... You wouldn't want to be changed without warning so I merely ah. Fed."

"Well I appreciate your gentlemanly decision," Jeremy smirked, holding up his glass of milk in a mock toast. "Nice to simply be a meal."

Ryan hummed softly, his smile reaching his eyes. Jeremy had never noticed that they weren't just red, swimming with varying other shades and hues. It was hypnotic in a way.

"So uh. There are no side effects?" Jeremy looked worried.

"None whatsoever. Well. You'll have that mark for a while."

Jeremy reached up, gently stroking his neck. If his fingers moved too fast, it was undetectable. He prodded more gingerly. They were like two small dimples in his skin, molding to his fingertips as he pressed.

"If you want to be seen in public, I suggest a high necked sweater." Ryan snickered.

Jeremy chuckled as well, only to freeze. Public. What could he do now? Not only had he failed to slay a vampire but now he was marked by one. Word would spread even faster that Jeremy Dooley, master huntsman, was not only a failure but a traitor as well. He would be ridiculed, attacked, strung up at the stake and set ablaze. Anyone even remotely affiliated with darker magic, either by fact or rumor, was sent to be burned. Fraternizing with vampires was immediate cause for death. Jeremy, upon leaving the castle grounds, would be a dead man walking.

"Stay with me." Ryan interrupted his thoughts.

"... Pardon?"

"Stay with me, Jeremy," Ryan urged more passionately. He took the huntsman's hands in his own. "Stay here with me for as long as you'll have me. I'll keep you safe. I'll keep you happy. A day won't go by where you won't feel loved and appreciated. The servants already like you, Edgar is absolutely crazy about you. If you left... We'd all respect your choice but you'd leave behind a void. Stay instead. Grow old with me, Jeremy Dooley. I beg of you."

Jeremy's voice caught in his throat. He was still in his pajamas, half-awake, with crumbs in his beard and a vampire on his metaphorical knees practically proposing marriage.

"I know it's only been a week and a half but there's something about you," Ryan was on a roll, nowhere close to slowing. "I feel like our hearts are connected by fate. You're so familiar, so welcome, so easy to love. My soul soars when I see you, my body aches when you look at me, I weep in the face of your--"

Jeremy closed the gap between them, slotting his lips with Ryan's. They kissed for a long while, hands tangling in the other's hair, lips moving in perfect synchronous. Jeremy barely had a chance to breathe before Ryan was running his tongue along the younger man's bottom lip. As their mouths collided, Jeremy let out a shuddering moan. He traced Ryan's fangs with the tip of his tongue, their sharpness making his nerves sing. 

"Yes," Jeremy gasped, pulling back. "I'll stay. I'll stay for you."

Ryan beamed, moving in for another kiss. Jeremy leaned back, snapping the curtains shut to shield his beloved vampire from the sun's harsh rays. They fell back on the bed together, entangled in the sheets. Each kiss dissolved into another until the pair devolved into a fit of airy giggles.

"Now what?" Ryan whispered, his feathery hair framing Jeremy's face.

"Now I finish up my repairs in the garden before moving on to the cellar," Jeremy replied, mischief glinting in his eyes. "I've seen down there. It's more a home for spiders than it is storage for wine."

"I don't drink," Ryan shot back, trying his best to appear offended. "And I like spiders, they keep good company."

"Only you would love spiders enough to give them a home."

"Only I would indeed."


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***nsfw content ahead***

Things fell rather nicely into a manageable schedule. Jeremy awoke around midday, eager to make the castle his primary project. He'd work until Ryan arose with the moon. They'd read together, hunt together, exist together, until a few hours before sunrise. Jeremy would go to sleep, leaving Ryan with his thoughts and space until he slept as well. It was easier than expected to maintain, neither man feeling like they were wasting or losing time.

"I didn't think this goddamned backyard would take so much fucking time," Jeremy swore, blinking at the sunset. "It's been three fucking months of dirt, I'm getting sick of it!"

"Hopefully not too sick, my love."

Jeremy twisted, his hands still shoved deep in the soil. His features softened as Ryan glided over wielding a dark parasol and a full body cloak to match.

"You have a better chance at bringing life here than I do," Ryan sank to his knees, admiring the freshly turned dirt. "Any plant I touch literally dies."

"You and me both," Jeremy huffed through his nose. "I guess I can cross petunias off my list as well. God motherfucking damn it all."

"Do you have any idea why they're all dying so quickly?" 

"It's probably the environment. No offense." Jeremy rolled back into a squatting position, shaking the clods of dirt from his gloves. "The air here is thick because of the woods' oppressive aura. Anything that meets it wilts and dies."

"... Why not get something from the woods then?"

Jeremy perked up. The last time they hunted, he'd spotted a few patches of blue flowers that glowed with a ethereal light. They'd taken root in the heart of the forest, flourishing despite the foul air.

"Ryan, you're an absolute genius!" Jeremy sang, surging forward for a passionate kiss. "I'll go get suited up, be ready in a few!"

Ryan watched his lover disappear into the castle, chuckling deep within his chest. Never a dull moment.

 

The quest was successful!

Ryan brought along one of his beloved books on magical flora, eager to match any species they found to his notes. Jeremy managed to properly relocate multiple glowing  _mane lumen_ (Morning's Light), a few sweet smelling  _satis nasus_ (Pretty Nose), a handful of glistening  _Pol lacrimae_  (Heaven's tears), and a large carnivorous  _ventris floruit_ (Stomach Blossom) at Ryan's request. Under the light of the moon, Jeremy planted each new addition to the estate. They took to the soil, looking as happy as they did in the wild. When the Stomach Blossom snapped up a crow that fluttered too close, Ryan squealed with glee.

"That's what I call an absolute undeniable win," Jeremy beamed with pride, admiring his work. "I can call this project officially finished."

"It looks beautiful, darling," Ryan skimmed across the tile until his chest pressed flush against Jeremy's shoulders. "You did an amazing job."

"Thank you, I think so too."

"What do you intend on doing now?"

Ryan dipped his head, his lips ghosting across Jeremy's neck. Hunger of a different kind gnawed at the pit of his being.

"Now I intend on taking a long bath." Jeremy replied, apparently ignorant of Ryan's presence.

"Ah. Well. If you need any help, just call for me."

Jeremy's lips split into a sultry grin. He tilted his head to the side, cocking his hips.

"I'd hoped you'd join me, master Haywood."

Ryan inhaled sharply, following close as Jeremy ducked inside.

In no time at all, the water was heated, the basin filled, and Jeremy fully naked. He practically threw himself into the tub, sinking under the surface to soothe his weary bones. Even if they were familiar at this point, as a mortal man, the power of the forest physically and mentally exhausted his body. Hooking his ankles on the tub's edge, Jeremy motioned for Ryan to join him.

Stripping down completely, Jeremy watched with rapt interest as Ryan bared himself. His skin was flawless, pale and smooth at every curve and edge. His shoulders were broad, tapering to a tantalizingly slim waist. Even the more delicate parts of his body seemed to exude power and strength.

Taking his place at the other end between Jeremy's legs, Ryan sighed at the water's warmth. While he was immortal and most folly of man no longer took its toll, the soothing caress of hot water would never fail to put him at ease.

The duo soaked in companionable silence, breathing in the steam. When the water cooled, Ryan summoned a spark of fire in his palm, bringing the temperature back up. Jeremy hummed his satisfaction, the sound dissolving into a moan as Ryan began massaging one of his hands. Nimble fingers stroked his fingers, popping every joint and smoothing out every cramp. They kneaded his palm, rotating his wrist and rubbing up his forearm. Ryan moved to his other hand, supplying a similar treatment.

"That feels abso-fucking-lutely luxurious," Jeremy mewled, practically melting into the water. "You've got some very talented hands there, master Haywood."

"They have more skills than you would think."

Something shifted in the air between them. What was a comfortably domestic air transformed into one heavy with implications and innuendos. Jeremy felt himself grow hard almost immediately.

"... Would you be willing to show me those skills?"

"It would be my honor."

In a flash, Ryan wrapped himself around Jeremy's middle, hoisting the man out of the water. He carried Jeremy's weight with ease, delivering him to the master bedroom. They collapsed on the bed, kissing feverishly without room to breathe.

"Have you ever...?" Jeremy asked, nervousness creeping up in his voice.

"Yes. I have. You?"

Ryan saw the fear and apprehension in his lover's eyes and made an effort to reign himself in. Their kisses slowed, becoming more languid and soft. A roiling heat gathered speed in Jeremy's stomach. He arched off the bed, grinding his hardness into the soft and firm plane of his lover's stomach. 

"Hush. Calm down," Ryan crooned, pressing wet kisses down Jeremy's neck. "I have you, my darling. Trust me."

"I trust you, Ryan," Jeremy replied, his voice tight. "I'm just. Very aroused right now and trying to get off."

Ryan laughed, sharp and sudden. He clamped his teeth into Jeremy's neck without drawing blood, making the younger man keen and whine.

"I'll give you what you need," Ryan growled, low and predatory. "Just work with me and you'll be rewarded."

"As much as I appreciate the dominance," Jeremy smirked, reaching down to give Ryan's own hardness a playful squeeze. "I know you're just as desperate as I am."

Ryan had the audacity to blush, burying his face in Jeremy's chest.

Framing the huntsman's hips with his hands, Ryan kissed at his skin, nosing through the dark hair crowning his torso. He pressed a soft kiss to one of his nipples, flicking the nub with his tongue. Jeremy hissed quietly, rocking up into the sensation. Ryan repeated the gesture, closing his lips around it and biting down slightly. Jeremy moaned, his cock throbbing where it lay against his stomach. Ryan did the same until both nipples were pert and ruby red. He resumed his path, kissing down the softness of Jeremy's stomach. He made sure his lips never so much as glanced against the huntsman's cock, drawing a frustrated groan from Jeremy's chest.

"Ryan please," He grumbled, fingers tangling in the bedsheets. "Torture like this could kill a ma-aAHN!"

Jeremy's voice jumped as Ryan licked a hot stripe down his balls. He took one into his mouth, sucking wetly, before taking both at the same time. Jeremy let out a manic laugh, the sensation making him dizzily giddy. Ryan sucked harder and Jeremy's head fell back, eyelids fluttering.

Pulling back with a wet pop, Ryan sunk lower, dragging his tongue across hot sensitive skin. Jeremy sobbed out loud. His thighs tensed as Ryan sucked a hickie into his inner thigh, no doubt leaving a mark. When he felt he'd doled out enough punishment, Ryan spread his lovers legs wide and surged forward.

"Ahn! Oh god, oh fuck, Ry-ah-ryan!!"

The vampire smirked, once again swiping the flat of his tongue against Jeremy's twitching entrance. He gave stroke after stroke until his skin was wet and pink. Pressing his lips closer, Ryan pointed his tongue, penetrating the ring of muscle to lick inside. Jeremy's moans kicked up an octave, his fingers twisting in Ryan's hair. The vampire continued his assault, alternating between long wet strokes and shallow thrusts. He pulled away for a moment, his heart swelling at the tears gathering in Jeremy's eyes.

"Darling, are you ok?" Ryan asked, panic rising in his voice.

"Hoooh... I've... Never felt pleasure like that before," Jeremy panted, an embarrassed flush painting his face. "That... Wow. Definitely worth a repeat."

Ryan beamed, crawling up the younger man's body and leaning in close.

"I'm going to take you now."

"Oh. O-ok."

"Do I have your permission?"

"Yes. You ah. You have my permission."

"May I have my way with you?"

"Yes, Ryan."

"I've noticed you... Enjoy when I fed. Tonight is the full moon, I was wondering--"

"Holy shit Ryan, yes, just get on with it!"

Ryan grinned, flashing his fangs. Jeremy swallowed thickly, watching them extend and widen. He closed his eyes, trying his best to relax.

Gripping his thigh in one hand, Ryan used the other to guide his cock. He pressed himself against Jeremy's slick entrance, prodding a few times. It took some effort but he wasn't in a hurry. After a few tries, Ryan bent down, resuming the assault with his tongue. He didn't stop until Jeremy was wet and open, crying out for more. When he pressed his cock again, the slide was much more forgiving.

Ryan grunted as he entered Jeremy. He felt the closest thing to his soul aligning with another's. It was as if, in that moment, they became one. Shuddering, Ryan propped up his hands on either side of Jeremy's face.

"Open your eyes, my love. I want to stare into your very heart as I take you."

Jeremy's eyes snapped open and Ryan nearly came on the spot. He had no idea brown could be so beautiful. Jeremy's eyes were like smouldering wood, fresh soil, soothing tea, heady leather. They sparkled and burned and glowed. There was something magical about Jeremy, his eyes especially, that just couldn't be found in the mass mistake that was man. He was his own ethereal masterpiece in a sea of mediocrity. 

"Oh god, I love you, Jeremy." Ryan trembled.

He pushed in, slowly filling Jeremy with all that he had. When he hilted inside of his lover, he groaned, shivering as two hands wrapped themselves around his shoulders.

"Oh fuck, Ryan," Jeremy swore, blinking rapidly. "I feel fit to fucking burst, it's so overwhelming."

"Good. I need you to feel all of me, feel all the love I have to give."

Their lips met in a passionate kiss, all lips and teeth and tongue. Jeremy dragged his nails down Ryan's back, earning an erotic moan in reply. Drawing back, Ryan pushed back in, immediately addicted to how good Jeremy felt around him. He kept the pace slow, taking his time pulling out and pushing in.

"C'mon, Ryan, I'm not made of glass," Jeremy offered a cocky grin. He had the gall to swirl his hips, grinding down on Ryan's cock. "Show me what you're capable of."

Ryan's eyes glinted, brightly scarlet. He rose up, his back stiff as he gripped Jeremy's thighs and pinned them above his own hips. When he pulled out, he thrusted back in with force, making Jeremy yelp. His rhythm was punishing after that, his hips a blur. He pounded as hard and deep as he could into his lover, making the bed creak beneath them. Sweat beaded at Jeremy's forehead as he was fucked harder and harder.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Ryan babbled. He lifted Jeremy's legs and bent them to his chest, nearly folding him half. "Jeremy, oh my Jeremy, I love you, I love you so much."

Jeremy reached up, clinging to the headboard for dear life. The new angle meant Ryan thrusted in harder and deeper still, reaching depths Jeremy didn't even know he had. A steady stream of precum dribbled down his cock, pooling in the folds of his stomach.

"I'm close, I'm so close," Jeremy grunted, trying his best to meet Ryan's thrusts halfway. "Ryan please, I'm so close--"

Ryan dropped his thighs and Jeremy sighed, the strain no longer pulling at his back. Burying himself as deep as he could, Ryan grabbed a fistful of Jeremy's hair, tugged his head to the side, and bit down.

As soon as his fangs broke the skin, Jeremy came. Wave after wave of pleasure wracked his body, painting both of their torsos in pearlescent seed. He moaned softly, his throat hoarse, and went boneless as Ryan fed.

It was sloppier than usual, the vampire's mind hazy with arousal. He drew back too fast, letting blood trickle down Jeremy's neck. Ryan lapped it all up, groaning as the heady liquid collected on his tongue. Acting purely on instinct, he skimmed lower, biting down on Jeremy's shoulder. He drew less blood, the gesture more sexual than an act of necessity. Jeremy squeezed around him and, coupled with the fresh wave of blood in his mouth, brought Ryan to orgasm as well. He filled his mortal lover with his cum, rolling his hips lazily to prolong the sensations as much as he could. When he was done, Ryan retracted his fangs, soothing the second bite with a lick and a kiss.

Slowly, tenderly, Ryan pulled out, watching with rapt interest as his own seed rolled down Jeremy's thighs. The sight could've easily made Ryan come a second time were he not already so wrung out. Collapsing beside his lover, Ryan curled tight around the younger man, humming happily as Jeremy pulled a blanket around the both of them.

"That... Was incredible." Jeremy finally spoke up, eyes lidded with exhaustion.

"I'm glad. You deserve the best."

Ryan nuzzled into Jeremy's neck like a purring cat, making the huntsman laugh warmly. He stroked his hand up and down Ryan's side, delighting in the touch of his cool skin. Three and a half months ago, the idea of a vampiric lover would've been a far off fantasy. Now, it just felt like home.

"Hey, Ryan?" Jeremy fought the embrace of sleep, turning his head to face his lover.

"Yes, my dear?"

"I love you."

Ryan's eyes went wide, his face turning bright red. He tried his best to hide his burning cheeks, smothering himself in Jeremy's hair. The younger man laughed, cuddling up to the gesture 

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always very much appreciated! Come say hi over at doobler.tumblr.com


End file.
